


Sound the Horns of Celebration

by snewvilliurs



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier attends Ashe's coronation with Fran - but she knows it is more for himself than the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the Horns of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigull](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tigull).



“Dalmasca is still as dusty as ever, I see,” Balthier said with a click of his tongue, brushing at the sleeves of his shirt—though it was no use. Even the wind itself was sandy.

Fran remained quiet, pushing through the crowds until she spotted Vaan and Penelo, standing close to where the Lady Ashelia would appear. The plaza before the Royal Palace was packed with Dalmascans, filled with excitement and pride for their soon-to-be Queen, the woman who brought Dalmasca’s rightful freedom back to its people.

“If they see us, we’re doomed. So much for a quiet visit, eh?”

“They won’t see us,” Fran said, turning her attention away from Balthier as Ashe stepped in front of the crowd. Only a year, and so much had changed—she had, too, but not too much had been lost. She still held herself as proudly, stood as tall as she used to. 

He crossed his arms as they proceeded through her coronation, giving a firm nod when she stood from the throne positioned just in front of the Palace, now officially Queen of Dalmasca. A smile made its way onto his face.

“Fran, let’s go.”

“Right.”

As they left, he swept a few gold items off the tables set up for the banquet to follow, and looked back at her over his shoulder.


End file.
